Midnight Roses, Morning Poses
by MirrorKisses
Summary: Chris is an exotic dancer at a club where this boy named Arineal works who happens to be friends with a boy named Peri who is a witch in training who gets hit on by his trainer Raine.Like drama?Then read it!


* * *

**Midnight Roses,Morning Poses

* * *

**

**Summary:I hope the title actually speaks for itself I don't know why but this really naughty raunchy Idea poped into my head involving Chris and a boy with purple hair.Heh,yeah in all my other stories that might occur too,well incept my degrassi stories.Those involved sucide and drugs:) Anyway,I hope you like this.Actually I got the idea of a name for this website from Arineal and Peri in this chapter.I always have to reinvent myself.Okay,character breakdown?Peri,boy witch but doesn't know it yet,Raine,smart ass god with hot looks who will eventually tangle paths with Chris who at the moment happens to be an exotic dancer at the club that the little innocent virgin Arineal works at.Like it so far?Then read and reveiw damnit,my teen years are slipping away...**

* * *

Maybe it was the way that he had initally looked over at the other boy that had made him want to approach him in the club.Maybe it was the silver glitter that shimmered in his hair from the dance floor,or maybe it was the way he was swinging his hips to the wild tempo of rock music that was blairing out the speakers.Maybe it was because he himself had had one too many drinks.The black and red strobe lights flittered through the crowds,the sizzeling sound of feedback crackeled through the speakers,sparks of fire jumping out from the back and sprinkeling over the crowd also.People scattered but the wild dancer twirled away,letting the little sparks dance around him.The party was in full blast and it wasn't even 8:00 yet.This came as a surprise to the club owner himself,but then again,ever since that new boy had came to the club people began piling in just to see him dance and flitter about,plus he was actually getting paid extra just to be able to take snap shots of the exotic boy.So who was he to turn him down?He gladly took the money and let the boy in for free,it was a gold mind idea.But the main question that poped up in everyone's mind was who exactly was this boy?People would come up,boys and girls mind you,and try and dance with him and even out dance him if it was possible.Which it never was though,and tried to ask him his name.Which was stupid because first of all the music was so loud it was a wonder you could hear anything and second because he never gave his name,just politely escused himself and danced off to another side of the club.He was a weird boy and that's probally why he was facinated with him the most.

Arianel Pertinoalan wiped his hands on his black jeans and placed another glass on the tabel."Is there anything else that'd you want sir?A salad or something?"

The man was clearly drunk,when he leaned over and in a hurried whisper asked,"Are you on the menu?"Arianel was an expert with brushing off these drunken hits but today he was beyond tired and didn't even have the energy to do so.He was normally very polite and calm when it came to things such as this but he was at his point,"No,I'm not"He placed the tray down next to the the water and walked off back to his station behind the little island at the back of the club.He pulled out a small bottle of asprin that he handly kept behind the wine glasses at the bottom and swallowed two without water.

"Long night?"A sweet voice asked and took a seat in one of the stools.Arianel turned around and sighed,"Finally a familiar face.God,I swear if one more person tried to hit on me I don't know what I'd do.Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks"The person replied as she rubbed their freshly painted nails over the rims of the cups infront of her."Actually I'm here to see 'him'"She sighed out dreamily and Arianel couldn't help but laugh."Your still trying to talk to him?He's on everybody's list Mina,how are you so sure he'll fall for you?"

She shrugged."That's part of the excitement.Is he on your hit list?"

Arianel sighed and looked over at the dance floor.In a deep silver button down shirt and black jeans the boy swung around,a backwards cap upon his head."I did say he was on everybodies list..."He placed a hand upon his head a blew out a breath."I don't have time for this,I have to go wait tables before Shane gets back with some more beer,I really don't have any nerves left to hear him curse me out in a druken rage"He walked past the pretty blonde and disaperared into the back again,carrying the orders in his head."John,uhh.Table 9 wants ribs with a small salad and 3 beers,table 12 wants just a small salad and table 6 wants some roasted chicken and 2 glasses of wine.Can you hurry please?".John,the cook just noded."Your way to stressed out Arianel,you need to take a break"

"I can't"He sighed,"I need everybit of this money.And if I have to put in a few lousey extra hours then so be it"

"More like 100,when was the last time you took off?"John asked as he turned around to the grill to try and finish up on the hambrugers he was flipping.

"I don't remember"Arianel answered honsetly and walked out the room.There was a crowd formed in a cirlce near the front of the club which could only mean one thing.Someone had been dumb enough to try and challenge the dancer again.Normally he wouldn't take a part in watching such nonsence but since he did feel like his legs were about to give out he moved his way towards the front,pushing and shoving this way and that,until he was right next to the large dance off.His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw who was dancing against him."Mina!"He called out but it was no use,his voice was drowned out by the constant yelling and cheers.Mina was dancing against the mystery boy,this was unbelieveable.  
But more importantly he finally got more than just a subtle glimsp at the wild boy.

He had frosted black hair and tan skin.His eyes were purple and on his fingers were small bands,each one painted a different color.On his first hand her had red,blue,yellow,pink and purple and on the left hand he had organge,rose,green,black and brown.He was really getting into the beat of the music now himself,slowly but surely his body began to move.It felt weird because he had never danced before,atleast not in public.He normally always had his nose burried in some type of text book and when he had finally gotten out of school some type of comic book,drawing or notebook to scribble down his daily thoughts.Mina wasn't so bad herself but it was obvious that she was no where as good as him.She was almost pressed up against his body,yelling over the music questions about himself and what his name was.Arianel wanted to laugh so badly because he knew that she was positive that he'd give her his name,no man could resist her charm.Or so she thought.

His wild purple eyes flaired with strength as he lifted up his arm and stuck it over his head,crossing another arm across his chest and moving his feet in a 1 2 step type manor,formal and yet somehow not at the same time.Arianel found all of this spectacular,well that is until he realised that Mina was in his spot and well...he was in hers.He found himslef dancing right next to him and surprisingly enough he was good.Finally he felt free almost as he dipped and moved to the wild beat,letting his arms flay out here and there,letting his legs kick out if he felt like it.His messy blueish red hair falling out of it's normal neat strands and falling in a across his face.It felt unbelieveable and even more so to the fact that he actually felt like he was regaining his energy,not losing it.

"You dance well"A shy voice said.Arianel looked around,wondering who had stated that when he realised who it was.But how was this shy voice able to whisper over the pounding music was beyond him,instead he just blushed.He had just realised that all the eyes were on him the circle forming wider and wider,little did he know that rumors began to spread and pictures were being taken."Thanks...your not that bad myself"He replied,equally shy.

The boy laughed softly,all the while keeping his blazing purple eyes locked within Arianel's deep fire blue ones,"Well it took a long time to get like this.These moves aren't easy"

"I bet they weren't"Arianel said,gasping as the boy grabbed him by his waist and dipping low to the floor,so low that his hair hit it before he drew him back up again and twirled him around.

"What's your name?"Came the lush question,followed by another searies of dips,twirls and semi-circled steps.

"Arianel"He said quietly,so dizzy at that point that he thought he might fall over.He stuck one of his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes,the blairing lights and music getting to be too much for him.The sheer fact that he had actually danced with wild exotic mystery boy,the actually realization that he was having a conversation with him blew his mind.And then his night hit a staggering high as they did one final twirl,hands clasped together that lasted so long that had finally knocked whatever feeling of consciousness he had in him.He passed out backwards,felling nothing but velvet light air as his body weight cut through as the other boy's name was whispered lustfully...

"Chris..."

* * *

Peri Napolas was always getting into trouble,in more ways than one.But even worse was the fact of what he'd do after the lie that made it worse,what he'd say to try and even remotely cover up the fact.Instead he would always protest,"Raine did it!"Even as he got older and older every time somthing bad would happen automatically he'd be the first one to blame this 'Raine' person which he complained about so dearly.

"No Peri"His mother had scolded him one day,looking at the now smashed Porche in the garage and back at him,"Give me an answer this time and please don't tell em that Raine did it"

Peri,now 16 had given up on getting his family to believe him so he really lied this time."My car had skidded on the rode after I had hit a slick spot"He murmered,crossing his arms over his chest and looking straight into his mother's eyes.She noded,looking at him and then at the car,it did seem to make sence,it was pouring outside and Peri had a bad habbit of speeding.She put on a motherly smile,"Aren't you glad you told the truth?"

"Yeah..."Peri grunted."I'm not feeling that well,I'm...uh,I'm gonna go lay down"

"Are you sure your okay?"She asked with worry

"Yeah mom,just a little whiplash,that's all"Peri murmered as he slauntered down the hall into his room,shutting and locking the door quickly before sitting in his bed.In a swirl of white and purple lights a person stepped out and sat down next to him.They had soft blue/black eyes and a pale skin complection.They were wearing a long black coat with a white vest under it it,a pair of black pants and black shirt.They had curly blue hair and a silver earing in their left ear."I'm sure your mom took the whole car acident well or did you blame it on me again?"

"So it was you who smashed my car?"Peri snapped,thinking about how long it was going to take before his car would emerge from the shop,again."I can't afford to let youi keep crashing and breaking my things Raine,people are starting to think I'm crazy for blaming you!"

"I'm past thinking that"Raine said smirking,"I know your crazy"

"Go bother someone else today,I'm not in the mood"Peri said darkly,stairing into the void of the room.The rain pouring outside just seemed to agitate him even more and it almost seemed that the harder that it rained the more pissed off Peri would become.

"I didn't ask weather or not you wanted my company.I'm giving it to you and I'm not bothering you"Raine corrected,shaking his fingers in a no-no fashion.Another string of lightening and thunder boomed through the air again this time louder than before.Peri's eyebrow twitched,"Your pissing me off.I'm not having a good day alright?"

"Care to tell me what happened?"Raine asked as he blinked a couple of times,the rain falling harder outside.

"I failed yet another test,I asked Kia out only to have h...her reject me for being freeky and then well I skidded off the road with your magical aid"Peri complained,frowing and blowing his hair from infront of his face."Why did you do that anyway?"

"Being an elemental god has its kicks and I'm board and until Xeria decides to send me on my next mission to help train the next up and comming prince I have nothing better to do"Raine said smoothly,flicking a peice of dust off his shoulders."The relam of the humans is so much more exciting than up there..."He paused,pointing upwards with his fingers,"They're such a pain.Telling me what to do and such,they're so lucky I don't get my full powers until I turn 25 or I swear I would just sta-"

"I thought you were like 100 or something"Peri murmered,leaning back against his headboard and looking back outside,board to death with nothing to do.

"I'm gonna ignore that"Raine said as he looked outside towards Peri's sudden interest,"Am I that boring?"

"Yeah"Peri yawned,"Now get out my room and leave me alone Raine,I mean it"

"What did I tell you about making threats that you can't keep up with?"Raine asked before snapping his fingers and laughing as Peri disapeared from infront of him on the bed and out into the rain.He smiled as he heard a yell of anger followed by a few harder booms of thunder.Outside Peri sat on the cold rainy moist damp grass with rain pelting him him feircely.The rain plastered his hair to his face and his jeans to his skin as he looked around,suddenly confused with his wareabouts."Very funny Raine!"He called out,beyond pissed,"Now where are you?"He heard laughing all around him,making his eyes twitch a little bit more before he appeared next to him out of thin air.

"This is more fun isn't it?"He smiled as he sat down gingerly next to his friend...associate...friend.He was shocked though when Peri whirled around and punched him square in the nose."You asshole,I want to go home now"His eye twitched again when Raine,who was shocked by the action and now cradeling his bloody nose,didn't respond the way he wanted him to."You...you hit me"He studdered,"But I'm Raine..."

"And I'm pissed now take me back home"Peri demanded,surpsied by how agitated that he was becomming every second.It was almost as if everything that had been put up on his shoulders,all the yellings ,all the punishments,all the grounds for things Raine did and not him,all the times he got turned down or dumped,the times he was shoved into his lockers and beaten up for being weird piling up higher and higher until it bubbled over and then it happened...

Poof!

Peri blinked weakly a couple of times before fully opening them to find himself back in his bed."Thank you!"Me murmered and closed his eyes only to have them jerk back open when someone whispered in his ear,"I didn't do that.You did"

Peri didn't bother getting up,he always hated the fact that Raine had a bad habbit of being right in your ear when he talked to you.A weird but true fact.

"Care to tell me what the hell was that?"Peri asked smoothly,though obvoiusly shaken.

"No"Raine put on a teasing smile,"You'll see all in good time.But for now I have go because it would seem that I have bothered you enough for one day"He paused and planted a kiss on Peri's head.Peri winced,"I told you to stop kissing me!"

Raine winked,"You know you like it..."

**

* * *

As Phoebe would say,tick tock tick tock...**


End file.
